falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dagger Initiative: Kilo-Romeo 11
Unlike the loose cannons of KR-12, the men & women of KR-11 are more representative of Rockefeller's vision for the Recon teams of the Dagger Initiative. Consequently, they're much less eccentric than their counterparts, but have more actual results under their belt. They operate in southern Oregon. Activities KR-11 has been making contact with communities throughout Oregon and engaging in anti-Raider and anti-Slaver operations. In the course of their efforts they successfully located Kilo's Zone HQ, the hub of what the Initiative intended to be a power plant for the Kilo region. The group successfully cleared it of Deathclaws who were drawn to the warmth of the equipment. The team has since formed the foundations of a town around the Zone HQ, populated by liberated slaves with nowhere else to go. The team has been using Initiative materials to teach these people agriculture and help them form a municipal government. Although these rescued slaves still lean heavily on KR-11 for advice and protection, they've mostly achieved self rule. They discovered the bolt hole of KR-10, where they uncovered some evidence of a conspiracy within the Initiative: three of the cryopods still contained their occupants, killed when their pods were sabotaged. They have since found the remaining members of KR-10, three of them traitors working for the New Order and the remaining two dragged along as unwilling accomplices. These two have since been extracted and assist KR-11's efforts at building a town. Group Members Alexander "Alex" Allsgood Alex Graduated in 1984 with an MS in both Civil Engineering and Architectural Engineering from the University of Miami's College of Engineering, and joined the Initiative almost immediately thereafter. He most often takes responsibility for driving the team's V-150. He uses standard Initiative Load #2 armaments. Prior to being frozen, his only experience with firearms was during his Initiative training, but in the months since being thawed out and exploring the wasteland, he's become a highly proficient shot with his Browning High-Power Marks 3S. He is bilingual, speaking both English and Spanish. Alex used his allotted space for personal items to store a few paperback books and music cassettes. Catherine "Cat" Bradford A professional illustrator in her previous life. She had done some freelance work for some of Rockefeller's cover industries, her distinctive style drawing the attention of Rockefeller and subsequently, an invitation to join the Initiative. She uses a standard Initiative Load #3 armaments, serving as the team's marksman. Otherwise she usually performs in the role of the team's radio operator. Cat naturally packed various pencils, pens, and markers. Edward Lee Jackson A nurse practitioner prior to joining the Initiative, Edward eschews the use of his standard Load #2 armaments out of moral conviction. He quite naturally serves as the team's medic. He opted to pack a number of music cassettes and some sports memorabilia, including a football jersey. Elliott Campbell The only member of KR-11 with prior military experience, which is why he favors standard Initiative Load #5 or the V-150's mounted machine gun. He's a man of few words, but possesses a dry, laconic wit. He's KR-11's unabashed muscle. Because he was an incredibly boring individual, he used his allotted space for personal items to take a non-regulation .44 Magnum and ammunition. Han Fo Dan A Vietnamese born, naturalized American citizen. Han is extremely foul mouthed and fond of smoking. He was a mechanic by trade prior to joining the Initiative, and its his skill that keeps the group's vehicle and other machinery in good working order. He uses standard Initiative Load #1 armaments, but is at best a mediocre marksman. On the other hand he's a skilled martial artist and deadly with a knife, he doesn't discuss where or when he developed that skill set. He is bilingual speaking both English and Vietnamese. Han used his allotted space for personal items to stow a quantity of expensive cigars and cheap pornography. Juniper Romanowski An elementary schoolteacher in her former life, she serves as KR-11's contact specialist. She uses standard Initiative Load #2 but often keeps her rifle stowed in the team's vehicle. She speaks the most languages of anyone on KR-11, speaking English, French, Italian, Polish, and Spanish. Juniper is an avid scrapbook and journal keeper, and was sure to include some materials among her allotment of personal effects. Maxwell "Max" Taylor A commercial airline pilot in his former life. He was originally slated to be a pilot of an Air Commando Scout for a team outside the Kilo-Romeo structure. He was extremely surprised to find himself on another Recon team. This was undoubtedly one of Rockefeller's last minute changes. He is the only qualified pilot in the group, but this skill has gone largely unused. He uses standard Initiative Load #1 armaments. He has assumed the duties of a navigator and cartographer for KR-11. He used his allotted space for personal items to stow a set of tarot cards, and a number of books on Western Esoteric tradition. Unknown There was an eighth cryopod in KR-11's bolthole, but it was mysteriously found ajar when the rest of the team was thawed out. The corresponding uniform and equipment weren't present in the bolt hole, and the exits were still sealed. The team doesn't know if there was ever anyone in the pod to begin with. Team Mixtape As a team building exercise prior to being frozen, KR-11 put together an 8-track tape with each member contributing a song. The tape is extremely obsolete by even the standards of wastelanders, and is much lower fidelity and quality than a holotape. They are unable to play th tape outside their V-150 but it remains a cherished possession. Naturally, Maxwell is not represented as he wasn't originally slated to be in KR-11. This tape may be the last trace of KR-11's original seventh member, another person affected by Rockefeller's secret restructuring. Track List *''Don't Dream It's Over'' by Crowded House (Cat Bradford) *''The Trooper'' by Iron Maiden (Han Fo Dan) *''Kokomo'' by The Beach Boys (Alexander Allsgood) *''Don't Look Any Further'' by Dennis Edwards (Edward Lee Jackson) *''Here Is The House'' by Depeche Mode (Juniper Romanowski) *''Down On The Corner'' by Creedence Clearwater Revival (Elliott Campbell) *''Faces'' by Clio (Fujiko Orikasa) Quotes About By Category:Groups Category:Cascadia